


Careful What You Wish

by ctbn60



Category: Bandfiction, Metallica
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-21
Updated: 2010-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:46:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: James plays mind games to get what he wants and he gets what he deserves</p><p>Warnings: Rape, Mind Manipulation ~ If you don't like characters being manipulated and used then this fic may not be for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careful What You Wish

Title: Careful What You Wish  
Author: Selursera, Loracea, Ctbn60  
Rating: Slash! NC-17  
Pairings: James/Kirk

Disclaimer: If this will upset any fans, don't read it. Please take note that this fiction is in no way meant to put forth any disrespect for the members of a certain band. It is purely fictional and is based only on the odd imagination of the writer and perceived 'stage' personas only. It is not supposed to represent their real lifestyles in any way. And is not taken from any first hand information whatsoever. So don't even go there.

Summary: James plays mind games to get what he wants and he gets what he deserves

Warnings: Rape, Mind Manipulation ~ If you don't like characters being manipulated and used then this fic may not be for you.

NOTES: This was written in a different style as an experiment. One that tries to put the reader inside the story as well as into the dream. The tenses may shift, but only within the breaks so they should still be easy to follow. Its intent is to pull out the emotion. I hope it works for the reader.

Thank you to my wonderful betas! Lord knows this piece had more than a few. If I listed them all there would be another page! You all rock!

Feedback welcome. Any technical problems or criticism would be appreciated OFF LIST (So I'm a coward! ;-)) at: loracea@optonline.net

~!~ ** ~!~ ** ~!~

Can dreams really hurt you?

Only when you're awake.

~!~ ** ~!~ ** ~!~

James leans against the cool wall of the hotel room and watches his bandmate. His arms are crossed over his chest and his breath comes slowly and rhythmically. He seems to be waiting calmly, and yet, despite the evenness of his breathing, he's uncomfortable; he shifts his stance to ease the pressure on his aching cock.

Lars is chattering on and on in the background. It's the adrenaline that courses through his veins like a hit of speed as they discuss what happened on stage earlier.

There's nothing like the rush from a show. It makes you horny as hell. James watches Kirk as he high-fives Jason and swats Lars on the ass. He notices that Kirk looks at him next. His eyes sparkling with excitement from the aftereffects of the show. James licks his lips, and smiles. Kirk's smile fades and James watches him head off towards the showers.

James has been planning this forever. His lust for Kirk has been festering for a long, long time. After months of planning, planting thoughts and suggestions in Kirk's head he would finally win his prey. It was only a matter of time before his lust is finally satisfied, he just knows the time is finally arriving and he can't wait to get back to their rooms.

~!~ ** ~!~ ** ~!~

It's Lars idea to go over the set list for the next few gigs. Jason and he are arguing over which should come first tomorrow night. 'Master' or 'Memory'. James nods every once in a while as if he's paying attention, but he only has one thing on his mind and his eyes fall on his prey.

Kirk paces back and forth in the tiny room of the hotel, looking as if he's lost and doesn't know where to turn.

'He's beautiful,' James thinks, and, observing Kirk's agitation, he is pleased; the most powerful assaults come from within. He's done his job well. Stalked his prey, planted the idea: a touch to Kirk's cock, a caress of his cheek, whispering harsh and wanting words when no one can hear. Now he can watch his actions take over and obsess his bandmate.

Serves the fucker right.

No one should look the way he does on stage. The way he looks like he's making love to his guitar. Like he's going to come. No one can resist the fucker, no one. It's all his fault.

"You agree. Don't you, James?"

"What?"

"Fucker, you aren't even paying attention," Lars is pissed as usual.

"I always pay attention, dick. I'll go with Kirk to the radio station interview tomorrow. You and Jason take care of the Heavy Metal magazine interview."

Lars goes back to babbling after giving James the finger and, once again, the singer is drawn to more important things. His tongue snakes between his lips and his desire grows.

He's able to feel his victim's torment through the frantic pacing. He can't help but treasure the sheer ecstasy of the torture he's forcing his quarry through. Like the hunter, he's the one in control, and he's relishing it. The powerful rush of those feelings only urges him on to complete his task. So he rests the back of his head against the wall and waits, watching as his prey shoots nervous looks at him. He smiles to himself as Kirk sits on the bed for a moment, only to spring up and begin to pace the length of the room again.

Even though Kirk looks overwhelmed by conflicting feelings of restlessness and exhaustion, James knows he doesn't want to sleep, however much his body craves it. That even though Kirk has been drawn and tired for what seems like an eternity of touring, if he gives into the exhaustion and lies back, he won't be able to relax. For once his eyes are shut, the dreams will begin again, swallowing him into the darkness.

And then James smiles as, reluctantly, his victim gives in, sits on the bed then lies down. Kirk's body is heavy with torment. He pushes his long hair from a face clearly etched with tension and with one fleeting glance at his stalker, his eyes close.

"Kirk's tired. Let's go, Lars, Jay." James grabs the Dane, and they leave the room Jason following close behind them. James glances back one final time as Kirk turns his back towards the door.

James laughs. Its been the same thing for the past two months. Kirk dreams of being possessed, of being taken again and again. There is anger, passion, pain and shame. A savage and brutal James comes to him in his dream and fucks him.

No -- rapes him! James thinks, 'It has to be rape'.

What else can it be when Kirk keeps on denying he wants it? Even though James knows better.

~!~ ** ~!~ ** ~!~ ~!~ ** ~!~ ** ~!~ ~!~ ** ~!~ ** ~!~

The dream is always the same.

It started with a kiss as James leaned over Kirk's bed. He moaned. And there's a flash of desire as his lips were parted and a warm tongue intrudes.

He opened his eyes.

The protests that tried to escape his lips are muffled, as his mouth was forced wider to admit full exploration. Then there's the pain of sharp teeth, and finally, hot blood trickled from the corner of his lips down his jaw.

He felt James licking at the blood and struggled to free himself, but he was powerless against the hands that held him.

He heard only laughter when he opened his eyes; the spark of desire in them was all too evident to his tormenter. He was lost.

Then James' mouth trailed roughly down his neck and, once again, there is pain when he was bitten hard.

It's only a dream. Isn't it?

~!~ ** ~!~ ** ~!~ ~!~ ** ~!~ ** ~!~ ~!~ ** ~!~ ** ~!~

James knows how the inside of Kirk's mind is working because Lars told him how troubled Kirk is. He told him in bright details about the dreams, the pain that Kirk has been going through. Lars told him everything. It's a plus for James that Kirk didn't tell Lars 'who' his tormenter was. James wonders if Kirk had confessed, would Lars have told him everything so easily?

Of course, James sneaks back into Kirk's room once Lars finally falls asleep and he watches as Kirk stirs.

He can see the sleeper's cock, fully erect, straining against the soft sheet that clings to his body as Kirk moans and his hand unerringly finds it, even in sleep.

Delight courses through James' body at the very thought of breaking him.

Of making Kirk desire and want him so much he'll be unable to deny the need.

His only wish is to be able to live the dream himself. James' blue eyes glow with obsession as he realizes he will do just that and very soon.

 

~!~ ** ~!~ ** ~!~

And then it begins...

Suddenly, Kirk screams. He's being taken by force, as if James' cock is burning into him, harsh and fast, searing him, setting his very skin on fire. Kirk tries to resist, but against his lover's strength, his is nothing. It hurts, James' thick cock ripping, tearing, pounding and, once again, laughter.

Then, something changes. Slowly at first, it spreads to his groin, a feeling of warmth, of desire, of wanting; it builds into massive feelings of pleasure. James knows what he needs and is giving it to him.

"No! Only a dream," Kirk cries out in his sleep, tossing and turning uncontrollably. His desires are building and become undeniable. "Oh God, yes," he moans.

Kirk, trapped within the dream, is unable to awaken and can only ride out his desires.

He thrusts back to meet each stroke of James' cock pounding furiously into him; the encounter becoming more and more pleasurable. James grasps his shoulders and pulls himself deeper into the welcoming tightness.

 

~!~ ** ~!~ ** ~!~

Against the wall, James smiles and opens his jeans.

~!~ ** ~!~ ** ~!~

Kirk is moaning and biting his lips hard, as he feels James' tongue trailing up his back, stopping to bite him at the shoulder. He has rolled onto his side, shaking his head in denial because his weeping cock is throbbing, begging to be touched. He knows he's being teased. He knows James wants him to beg. "Yesss," he moans again, wanting it more than ever.

~!~ ** ~!~ ** ~!~

Against the wall, James watches Kirk stroke himself. Watches as he thrusts into that tight fist - faster and hotter. Aroused by Kirk's need, James can't help but increase the strokes on his own cock.

~!~ ** ~!~ ** ~!~

James flips him over, taking the full length of Kirk's cock into his mouth and the pleasure is overwhelming. He pumps harder, needing his release -- needing to come. He thrusts to meet James' tongue sliding down his shaft. James mouth, so warm and slick on him, feels so good. His hips arch and buck as the pleasure washes over him.

~!~ ** ~!~ ** ~!~

Kirk wakes with a start, realizing his own hand is pumping his cock furiously, as he comes all over his chest and hisses the name of his dream lover, "Jamesssss!"

~!~ ** ~!~ ** ~!~

James, watching in the dark corner of the room, pulls his shaft hard biting his lip to keep from making any sound, as he comes into his own hand. "Soon. We're so close." James whispers to no one, then silently goes back into his own adjoining room.

~!~ ** ~!~ ** ~!~

Breathing heavily, the sweat pouring off his body, Kirk tries to regain some composure by willing his erratic breathing into slow even breaths. In. Out. Relax. As his body calms he can see the sheets are wet where his come has splattered across them. He can feel the stickiness on his stomach and he runs his fingers through it. Tired, he leans against the headboard and rests his head in his hands.

It was only a dream.

"Why?" is all he can mutter.

He looks around trying to get his bearings. It's early morning and the light coming through the window dances across the room, creating eerie shadows in the darkness. He thought someone was there, but it was only an illusion. Frustrated, Kirk pounds his fist into the nightstand sending the lamp crashing to the floor, causing it to shatter into jagged pieces -- just like the dream that's shattering him.

~!~ ** ~!~ ** ~!~

James knows that Lars and Jason notice something isn't right with Kirk. He knows they've tried to help, but he's confident that Kirk won't share the identity of the person from his dreams. He's afraid they wouldn't understand his wanting James. Afraid they'd say it wasn't normal, wasn't right. So, he keeps it to himself, refusing to talk to anyone.

James knows his victim well. And he knows those closest to him. He makes sure Kirk can't possibly turn to any of them.

Jason's homophobic comments were always so cutting everyone knows exactly where he stands.

And Lars? Well, between his unending line of female groupies and band business, He just doesn't have the time to hold Kirk's hand through all this.

If they only knew of Kirk's desire for James, they would surely turn against him.

Wouldn't they?

Metal gods don't fall for each other. James planned to isolate him and he succeeded.

~!~ ** ~!~ ** ~!~

After the show, James watches in satisfaction as Kirk runs from him when they come off stage. The guitarist avoids his eyes, his touch. 'Their time together', as James calls it. He's sure that Kirk has finally reached his breaking point. Feeling it in his bones, like the hunter who is assured of the kill. Tonight will be different. His prey will finally succumb to him.

So after the shower, and the greet, he waits in Kirk's room, pacing the floor in darkness. He watches as his victim comes into the room, for the first time heading straight for bed, eager to sleep.

Eager for the dream?

As Kirk's breathing slows, signaling sleep, James crosses the floor to the bed. He's finally ready to strike the final blow as Kirk begins to whisper his name.

"Yes," James purrs softly in his ear. "Do you want me, Kirk? Just tell me and I'm yours."

"Yessssss!" Kirk wakes shouting his words into the darkness, but this time he is not alone.

James is sitting on the bed, watching. Kirk blinks his eyes adjusting to the din. He reaches out to touch as though to be sure James is real.

Kirk's words are strong and sure. "I want you, James,"

James smiles, secure in his victory.

"You're mine tonight, Kirk." The words are spoken softly, almost mocking.

"No, James. Not tonight. For too long you've tortured me. Forced me to face what I really want, alone. You made me look so deeply into myself that it hurt. Tonight you're mine."

Almost savagely--with a force that surprises James and wipes the smile off of his face --Kirk grabs him, throwing him across the bed--pushing him down into the warmth and the scent of him that still lingers on the sheets.

Tonight, James offers no resistance. This time, the harsh kisses, split lips, and blood are taken -- from him. His clothes are torn from his body. All he can focus on is Kirk's warm naked flesh against his.

As James is taken, iron fingers dig into him. There is only spit as lube and no preparation. He winces and bites his lip as Kirk pushes his cock into him. There is pain, but James needs it. Wants it. He grips the headboard, almost cracking the wood. James can imagine the look of sheer ecstasy that must be on Kirk's face. He knows what it's like to finally get something you have been denying yourself for so long.

They both need this force, this taking. Healing. Faster and harder, the shaft plunders him and James arches his back and pushes against it, lost in the power. He gasps as he's filled with seed and he forces the muscles of his ass to contract around Kirk's pulsing cock. Yet he holds himself back something isn't right.

Kirk's hot, sweating body collapses on top of him, pushing him down. Arms envelop him turning James around to face him he forces James to look at him.

"Despite what you've done to get us here, I care about you, James," he whispers.

Kirk reaches around grasping his lover's cock stroking him to completion. His seed spurts between him and the tangled sheets. He closes his eyes tightly. Lust, desire, want, need. He wasn't sure when it happened, but it's past that now. There's no way to deny it any longer.

He's tired.

Exhausted, James turns and kisses Kirk deeply. His tongue is welcomed, devoured. He breaks the kiss reluctantly and leans into the strong embrace.

He doesn't have to speak the words. He knows he is understood as Kirk moves closer to him, burrowing into the warmth and comfort so long denied him.

James knows better than anyone how things can change in a heartbeat, but he was never quite sure when his lust turned into something more. Never sure when the hunter became the prey.

Fin.~!~


End file.
